Love Unexpected, A Hermione Granger and Harry Potter Story Series
by WriterKay3621
Summary: An unexpected love story unfolds. Everyone thought that Hermione and Ron were meant to be until that all fell apart. Now Hermione found love with her other best friend Harry Potter. She realized that she always loved two guys. This love with Harry is different and exciting, and frightening at the same time. New threats happen when everything seems too good to be true.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered what the story would be like if Harry and Hermione ended up together instead of her and Ron? I do at times and have decided to write a fanfiction about it. I realize that a lot of people have probably already written a fanfiction about them but I would love to try. I have my own ideas and I hope that you all enjoy them as much as I did writing them. Please excuse the bad grammar at times. I struggle with that but I am working at getting better at that and sentence structure. I am a Ron fan. Please do not get mad at me for writing Ron how I will write him. Please give this story a chance because it wont be the last time that Ron will be in this story. He will be in it a lot.

Here is some back story before we get to Hermione and Harry...

Hermione dated Ron after Hogwarts. They had a connection since the very first time they met that they just could not ignore. After sharing that steamy kiss in the Chamber Of Secrets when they went to retrieve the basilisk fang to destroy horcruxes with, they just could no longer deny their feelings for each other. But Ron was never the same after his brother Fred Weasley died. She thought that he could get past it with her help but he just got moodier and moodier. He took up drinking and later cheated on Hermione with two women that he worked with at the Ministry for Magic. But this story isn't about him, it is about Hermione discovering the connection she didn't realize she had with her best friend Harry Potter and how they ended up together after things went south with her and Ron. After finding out that he had cheated, Hermione tried to work things out with him. She knew that he hurt for the loss of Fred, and the drinking did not help either. She tried to get him to stop drinking. She came home early a couple nights a week to devote to trying to fix the unfixable. At least she could not fix him. Things got more strained between them as the time went on and fights broke out almost every day. Hermione did not want to end things. But one day when she thought for one minute that she had fixed things, she decided to surprise Ron by coming home early on a day that she normally worked later hours. She had even decided to cook him a romantic meal. She walked through the door with her bags of food and dropped them when she looked at the couch. Ron and another woman were locked in a heated embrace with their clothes all over the floor. " BLOODY HELL!" She screamed and stomped over to them. By then the woman was picking up her clothing and rushing off to the bathroom to change. Ron was trying hard to come up with an excuse but could not make the words come out. "Thats it! Ronald Weasley I have given you enough chances. You are not the man that I knew in school. You are not the person I fell in love with! I want to help you. I tried to help you. I took a lot of time off of work and took time off of school for you. I moved us to a muggle community thinking some distance might help you. I asked you to stop drinking and you promised me that you would because I am important to you. Clearly I am not if you are sleeping with everyone woman that would drop her drawers for you! I want you out by the time I come out of the kitchen in a half hour! Move back with your parents or find a hotel. Just get out of here!" Ron finally got his voice back. "Herm..." Hermione cut him off " Don't you start with me Ronald Weasley. Nothing you say will change my mind. Ron by now was dressed and touched her hand. "I love you. You know I do. You are the only one that would put up with me too." Hermione shook her head. " Your family loves you, and will gladly as you say it put up with you. You know I love you but I cannot keep putting my life on hold and especially for someone whom no longer appreciates it. Maybe you never did." Ron frowned and spoke "That is not true and you know it! You know I had a crush on you ever since I met you on the train to Hogwarts when we were children. I tried a stupid fake spell that my brother gave me to turn my rat yellow, and you never knew that I was trying to impress you..Even when you told me the spell wasn't good, and kept being the know it all that I pretended annoyed me but I found very endearing. My crush turned into love as we got to know each other and I always cared for, and appreciated you even when I screwed up and we had our fights. I never asked for you to take time off of school or cut back the hours of work at the muggle library that you love so much. I never asked you to move me from the wizarding world away from everything I knew. I know you wanted to help me heal. I know that. But sometimes being around family and other familiar settings can help even more." Hermione scoffed "We tried that remember? It did not work. For the record I do believe that you once appreciated me but you no longer do. It is clear because of your constant fooling around." Ron scratched his head and looked her straight in the eyes with a soft voice "I can't lose you forever. I just can't. You are one of my best friends. We have known each other forever. Please Hermione. Do. not. cut. me. out!" Hermione by now was crying "Ronald I value our friendship but even that is strained. Maybe one day we can try being friends again but I naturally need time and so do you to heal. I need time to get over you and move on with my life. Call Harry. Visit. Please if you love me even just a little bit, please leave...Let me go." Ron walked into their bedroom. Fifteen minutes later he walked out with a suitcase. He broke the rule of bothering Hermione while she was in the kitchen to give her one last kiss. She was crying so it was a salty kiss. Ron hated himself for hurting her. He had his own problems and they were affecting her. They were just not meant to be as a couple. But he hoped one day to have his friend back. He knew then that he would always love her. He left the apartment and stepped outside. He sent an owl to his mother to let her know he would be arriving soon by floo powder. He crossed the street only looking back once.

Hermione spent the rest of the evening cleaning and crying..

Which brings us to present day. It is a year after the break up and Hermione hasn't spoken to Ron since. She did hear from Harry whom heard from an acquaintance that Ron is doing fine and living at home with his parents. He even got help and quit drinking. He got a promotion at work and though he has been on a few dates, he currently is not seeing anyone. Hermione had been seeing Harry Potter for 6 months and the relationship was moving quickly. They realized that they had feelings for each other after both being invited to their mutual friend Luna Lovegood's wedding. That is where they reconnected after losing touch due to their busy lives. They bonded for hours. Since that day, they were practically inseparable.

Hermione still lives in the muggle world and Harry Potter and her sit on the couch pretending to watch television but continuously getting distracted by each other. Harry did not live with Hermione but visited her more and more with each day. She wanted to ask him to move in but got very shy each time an opportunity came up to ask. She was scared that it would ruin the good thing that they currently had going on.

...

A very short back story on Harry...

He dated Ron's younger sister Ginny Weasley but they ended it after Ginny fell in love with their long time friend Neville Longbottom. But unlike with Ron and Hermione, Ginny and Neville remain friends with Harry. They never cheated. They were honest with Harry from the start. Sure he was hurt, and she was hurt for hurting him and having feelings for another man. But over time they did heal and move on. Which brings us back to Harry and Hermione...

'It is now or never Hermione!' She thought as she braced herself to ask Harry to move in..."Harry...can we talk?" Harry paled and moved his arms which were wrapped around her and sat up straight and stiff . "Did I do something? Can we talk. Or we need to talk usually does not mean anything good."

Hermione smiled easing the tension. "No Harry I just want to ask you if...She took a deep breath..Would you..I'm wondering if you would like to move in with me?" She blushed looking down to avoid his face. Harry gently lifted her chin up and was grinning. "I thought that you would never ask!" Harry was noticeably excited now. He kissed her deeply and wrapped his arms around her again. "I take that as a yes?" Hermione giggled flushing from that passionate kiss. "Of course it's a yes!" He grinned and kissed her again. She pulled herself closer happier than she had been in a long time deepening the kiss. She looked at him with a mischievous look on her face. He picked her up and together they both went to her room which was now their room. She kept kissing him as he laid her down on the bed unbuttoning her blouse..."I love you Harry..."

The next morning Hermione stepped out of their room wearing Harry's shirt to grab a glass of water for the both of them. She practically skipped the whole way to the kitchen with a smile that seemed glued to her face. She walked back to the room. Harry smile at her. " Hello beautiful." He took the glasses of water from her and put them on the nightstand. He then pulled her on top of him holding her closely and kissed her deeply. "Did you sleep well?" He asked her knowing full well that neither of them slept very much at all, and neither of them were complaining one bit. Hermione laughed and kissed him again. "I wish we could stay in bed all day...but we both have jobs.. Lets go out tonight to celebrate you moving in." Harry brushed a strand of her hair back softly placing the strand behind her ear and kissed her again. "That sounds like a great idea. I love you Hermione." She kissed him back. "Then it is a date. I can hardly wait. I wish I could speed up time.." "Maybe if I..." Harry laughed. "I am excited too, and I know that you can fast forward time but I wouldn't mess with that. It is dangerous. Anyways..the time will be here before we both realize." Hermione sighed "I know...I just cannot wait to be with you again and call this home our home." Hermione no longer lived in the same apartment that she had with Ron. She rented the upstairs part of a house in a different neighborhood and she loved it more than the old home. Hermione gave him a quick kiss, and stood up pulling him up too. Common lets go have a shower. We both need to get ready for the day and it would be eas...Harry cut her off by lifting her up and kissing her. He carried her to the bathroom and with one hand turned on the shower...

 **Until next time. How will Ron react to Harry dating his ex girlfriend? How will living together affect Harry and Hermione's relationship? Will it be good for them or not? There is a lot in store for them with their relationship, jobs and new threats bigger than an ex possibly being hurt with the new relationship. More will come your way soon. I hope that you enjoyed.**

 **By Kayla L**


	2. Chapter 2

The day did not drag along as Hermione originally thought it would. She immediately got lost in her job. The books pulled her in as she picked up one after another to organize them on the shelves. Yes Hermione still had the job at the muggle library. Why? She loved it. Any book is heaven on earth for Hermione Granger. In case you are wondering, she did go to school for English, History, and Literature. She was balancing her classes, work , and Harry. Hermione was always an expert at balancing anything when it came to work, school and those she loved. Hermione still did magic every day but mostly at home, and in quiet corners of the library when no one was looking. She mostly did simple spells to make her job a little easier such as "Wingardium Leviosa", to levitate the heavy books that are harder for her to lift. It came in handy a lot. It helped her lift more than just the heavy ones too, and send them to the highest of the shelves so that she would not have to use the ladder all of the time. She always found herself reading and smelling the books during breaks. She borrowed up to twenty books at a time every couple of days. Yes same old Hermione from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her first love if you don't count Ron and we wont here, was books. She learned how to read at a very young age, and always had a thirst for knowledge since. It was and still is a harmless addiction.

...

A little back story that will help the reader understand why Hermione is not working at a library or any company in the Wizarding world. As any Harry Potter fan knows, Hermione aided Harry Potter in defeating Lord Voldemort. All of the loss they experienced throughout their adventures and every battle wore her out in every way. She is amazing at witch craft, and she still loves it. But after all she had been through, she needed a break. She also believed at the time that it would help Ron too to get space from magic for a little while. If you read chapter one, you know what happened there. But if you didn't, long story short it did not help both of them only her in some ways.

...

So here she is wondering if now might be the time to enter the Wizarding World, and maybe apply for University there just like she always wanted to do. She always wanted a mix of muggle and wizarding schooling. Applying for a job in the Wizarding World was also on her mind too. Maybe a book store in Diagon Alley, and later apply for a job at Hogwarts.

Harry said yes to moving in with her. But she has yet to discuss where. She will have to discuss it later with him at home. It would make the commute to his work a lot easier because he worked in the Wizarding World himself. He took Ollivander's job after he retired from his wand shop. Ollivander retired after Harry defeated the Dark Lord because he had been through a traumatizing ordeal, and he figured he was getting too old anyways. He felt bad about the part he played in the war with Lord Voldemort when he told him about the "Elder Wand." The Elder Wand was the most powerful wand in existence at the time. As a way to apologize, he gave his shop to Harry. At first Harry declined. But in the end he took what was offered after his then girlfriend Ginny Weasley talked to him and convinced him to accept it. She convinced him to forgive Ollivander too. After all, he was tortured and they both know perfectly well what Lord Voldemort was capable of.

Now back to the present day. Hermione was about to cast her favorite spell to finish up the rest of her organizing when a pair of hands wrapped around her head covering her eyes like a blind fold. She gasped startled. "Guess Who?!, said a familiar female voice. Hermione realized who it was then and there and squealed excitedly. She covered her mouth when she realized how loud she was, and then spoke in a quieter voice, "Ginny. Hi!" Ginny Weasley was smiling at her. She hugged her. "I really hope that I didn't frighten you Hermione. If I did, I am sorry." Hermione giggled "No you didn't. Well maybe just a little bit. You know how I get around books." Ginny laughed, "Oh yes I do." Hermione grinned, happy to see her friend. "I am so happy to see you Ginny. What brings you here?" Hermione had known Ginny for nearly as long as she had known Ron. Ginny is the youngest of the Weasley family and the only girl aside from her mother and sister in law Fleur whom was married to her eldest brother Bill. Ginny had once told Hermione that she, Hermione was the sister she never had. They found a table to sit down at. "I know this is where you work, so I will not keep you long. I would like to see you again though as it has been too long since we spent any time together. I miss you. Anyways I am traveling for work and I stopped in here to use the loo. I saw you and thought I would come over and say hello. I got very excited when I saw you because like I said, it has been too long and you know I love you like a sister. Hermione chuckled and kept on smiling, "Well I am glad you decided to come over and say hello." Ginny laughed and then sighed. "Okay I am not being honest here. I am sorry. I am not traveling for work. But I am here to see you. I heard that you work here. My mum told me. Hermione still kept in touch with Mrs Molly Weasley more often than she did any of the Weasleys. They wrote to each other all of the time. Hermione kept smiling but was now a little bit nervous sensing something was up. "Did I do something? I hope I didn't do anything." Hermione looked down fidgeting a little. Ginny patted her arm. "You didn't do anything. I was just wanting to talk. We haven't in so long...I was wondering what really happened between you and my brother? Why didn't it work out? Also...Would you consider taking him back?" As much as Hermione loved Ginny, she was a little upset at that moment. Her face reddened and her voice came out in a shaky upset and rushed whisper, "Did he put you up to this?!"

Ginny backed up a bit started at how upset Hermione sounded. "Woah! No I swear. I am so sorry. I see that I upset you. Please let me finish." Hermione nodded for her to continue. "Ronald never told anyone what happened. He just showed up at my parent's home and we were all very surprised. We were surprised that you guys ended it, and we were surprised that Ron moved back home. I would like to hear from you what happened since he wont talk about it. I know it has been a year but he still misses you. I know because he talks in his sleep, and I stay over sometimes and hear him when I get up for a glass of water in the middle of the night. He says your name a lot. He hasn't been with anyone else, and he is miserable. I know it has been a year...But..."

Hermione cut her off in a little less upset tone. "You're right, it has been a year. Look Ginny, I appreciate your concern. It is super sweet that you are looking out for your brother too. He is lucky to have a sister like you. But him and I are over. He wasn't the same after the battle at Hogwarts and losing Fred, and I do not blame him for that. It is the behavior that followed that slowly destroyed our relationship. He cheated twice, and we fought a lot if you must know. I sacrificed a lot to try to fix our damaged relationship. But what we had was gone. I do not blame him. Not fully. Circumstances changed him and even me. I will always love him but we are no longer compatible."

Ginny looked instantly apologetic. "I feel terrible for getting involved here in business that is not my concern. I am so sorry for that. I am sorry that this all happened to you too. Losing Fred was hard and still is. But it is no excuse to keep treating you bad for the rest of your lives. I still miss Fred and I always will. Her voice broke and her eyes got teary talking about him. But I am angry that Ron would use that as an excuse to treat you horribly. That is not good, whether it was intentional or not. We have the rest of our lives to grieve but we shouldn't let it ruin our relationships."

Hermione got up and walked over to her and bent down hugging her as Ginny cried in her chair. "I agree. This is what I have been trying to say all along. I am glad you understand, and please don't hate me." Ginny hugged her tighter " I could never hate you. You are my sister and you will always be my sister. I love you Hermione." Hermione handed her a tissue and smiled, "I love you too Ginny. Please don't feel bad about any of this. I promise you I do not think any differently of you. I am not upset. Besides I have this thing going on with Harry and..." She trailed off and instantly covered her mouth realizing that she was talking to Harry's ex girlfriend. Hermione blushed and cleared her throat. Ginny's mouth was open in shock. "Yyyou, you and Harry? Dating?" Hermione's next words came out in a rush of nerves " I I wasn't thinking, and for a moment I forgot you..."Ginny smiled, "I am just surprised and a little hurt that you did not tell me this sooner. You know that him and I have been over for a long time now.. But I thought you only loved him as a brother." Hermione took a deep breath to calm her nerves, " I thought so too. I am very sorry that you had to find out like this. You deserve way better. I know that you and him are just friends now but still. You are important to me. You are family."

Ginny smiled and sighed with relief. "You are important to me too. Apology accepted even though there is no need for one. I hope however, that you will forgive me for being so nosy to begin with. Harry can date whomever he wants, and so can you. I am happy for you both. I ended things with him because I fell in love with Neville. Yes, we went on a date together back when we were students at Hogwarts. But that was more as friends. My feelings for him didn't happen until after I graduated." Hermione released the breath she did not know she was holding, "Well that can happen. Life is unpredictable that way."

Ginny smiled, "Yeah life is unpredictable. I really hope that you and Harry are happy. I mean that. Tell him that I know, and now he can stop avoiding me. I wont tell Ron either unless you want me to?" Hermione shook her head, "When the time is right, I will tell him." Ginny nodded and hugged her again. "It is so good to see you Hermione. Please do not be a stranger. Lets get together soon and do something. Just us. Girls night out or something." Hermione grinned, "I would love that."

Ginny grinned back "Then that is settled". Her smile faded some and nerves showed. By the way...Hermione...I...I'm pregnant." Hermione jumped out of her seat in excitement. "Oh my goodness! Wow! Congratulations!" She hugged her again tight mouthing a sorry for the volume of her voice to an annoyed patron.

...

Later that evening, Hermione stepped in her front door at the end of her work day. "Harry? Are you there? I'm home." Harry stepped out of the bedroom dressed up for a fancy night. Hermione smiled at him, "You look handsome." Harry smiled and kissed her, and then spoke, "I got you something. Go in our room. It is hanging on our closet door. I'll be waiting here. Our reservation is in an hour and a half. You have plenty of time to get ready. Where I am taking you is special but it isn't far."

Hermione stepped into their room and instantly noticed the beautiful red dress hanging on their closet door. She picked it up admiring it before going to get ready for their celebration date.

...

An hour later when she was all showered and ready to go, they were on their way to the restaurant. Harry kept looking over at her as he drove the short distance to the restaurant. "You are always so gorgeous. But you are even more so right now with that dress. The dress suits you. I made a great choice there." Hermione giggled, "Yes you did. Thank you. I love it and I love you!" Harry smiled, "I love you too Hermione. Anyways, how was your day?" Hermione decided to wait until later to tell him about Ginny's visit and news. She said to herself 'I will tell him, I will'.

She took a deep breath, "My day was productive as always. But it was long without you there."

Harry laughed, "That's my girl."

Hermione laughed with him. "How about you?

Harry sighed, "You know the usual stuff at the shop. A few parents came by to pick up replacement wands for their children, and sent them off to Hogwarts. But other than that, uneventful."

Hermione sighed, "I notice that more people are careless with their wands and have to replace them more often than others. But who am I to judge right?"

Harry laughed, "I sometimes judge but I do it silently or it would not be good for business, you know?"

Hermione laughed with him. They spent the rest of the short car ride talking about their day. Hermione still left out the Ginny part because she did not feel like it was the right time to talk about it. Harry walked over to her side of the car and opened the door for her. He took her hand and together they held hands as they walked into the restaurant, and were lead to their reserved table.

They sat down and Hermione fidgeted with her dress, smoothing it out. Harry sighed, "Okay what is going on Hermione? I know you are hiding something from me. I could tell because of your body language which also makes you a terrible liar. Come on and spill. You know that I will find out eventually, so you might as well tell me now." Hermione looked him straight in the eyes and took a deep breath. "I wanted tonight to be about us Harry. I was not lying. I was only leaving out parts of my day to tell you later after our celebratory meal. Honestly. This is the truth, I promise you. But since you insist..."

Hermione told him everything about Ginny's visit and what she learned from her. "I know your feelings for her are complicated. I was not sure how you would take this, so I was going to wait to tell you. I...I'm so sorry." Hermione looked down feeling terrible for telling him on their special night, despite him insisting. She just wanted things to be perfect that night for them. Harry smiled, "Don't worry Hermione. I am okay. I'm surprised but I'm happy for them. I'm okay. Really, I am. I am glad you saw her, and are making an effort to include her in your life. I have been busy and not intentionally cutting her out. Okay a little intentionally he said at Hermione's facial expression as she caught him lying. Things have just gotten too awkward and difficult. But I will make an effort to include her in my life too if that is what you want."

Hermione smiled, "You have always been very kind Harry. You should only do things because you want to. Not because you feel like you have to. Some situations are different and we need to compromise when it comes to that. But this..This..Just think about it. Do not decide now." She kissed him.

They ordered their food, pasta and apple cider. They weren't big drinkers and decided on the non alcoholic beverages instead. They talked more during their meal about themselves and what each of them wanted. This is where Hermione brought up wanting to move to the Wizarding World, getting a job there, and enrolling in school there too. She brought up that it would be easier for him with his job too. If he agreed, they would need to start planning soon but also not rush it. They told some funny stories too. There were also times where they just sat silently staring into each other's eyes lovingly. With the lighting in the room just right and the soft classical music in the background, it felt magical. At times they felt like the only two people in the room. They stopped their staring to order a piece of chocolate cake to share. When their cake arrived, Hermione playfully wiped a little icing on Harry's nose giggling. They both laughed at her adorableness.

An elderly couple nearby noticed them and smiled. "Young love", they said watching them.

After their dessert, Harry got inspired. "Common lets dance!" Hermione laughed, "We will be the only ones dancing Harry." Harry got up and walked to her side of the table, and took her hands pulling her up saying "I don't care." Harry lead her through the beautiful soft piano piece.

Harry and Hermione stopped dancing as soon as they heard a commotion at the other side of the restaurant. They turned and began to walk toward the commotion to investigate. A young man was yelling at a waiter saying that he brought the wrong food for him, and his friends. He was knocking the plates of food on the ground making a big mess. "I'll have you fired you worthless muggle!" This young loud man had white blond hair and pale skin. He reminded Harry and Hermione of someone they once knew whom also had the arrogant and self entitled attitude as well. The muggle waiter finally recovered from his shock of the behavior and he was angry. "Who sir do you think you are?! I'll have you thrown out of here! You are disturbing everyone here, and I will not have that in my father's restaurant!" The arrogant young man huffed and sneered at the waiter, "I am Angus Malfoy! Do not bother. We are leaving. This place is a dump and so are you." He stood up and motioned for his friends to do the same.

Malfoy? Harry looked at Hermione. He called out to Angus. "You said your name is Malfoy. Are you related to Draco Malfoy?"

"Who in the bloody hell wants to know?! He looked at Harry. Oh...He recognized him because Harry is famous in the Wizarding World. "Harry Potter...You are Harry Potter...Well I did not think I would ever meet you...Nor did I care if I ever did. Draco is my cousin. He doesn't like you but he is grateful for you saving his life back at Hogwarts. I don't like you at all or your mudblood girfriend that I assume is Hermione Granger. Draco loathes her."

Harry stepped forward to attack him but Hermione grabbed him. "Harry please just ignore him. Please lets just go." Harry was shaking with rage.

Angus laughed and so did his friends. "Bossy little thing isn't she? Angus' voice was full of hate. I do not believe that mudbloods and muggles should exist. It should just be pure bloods. We deserve to rule. However this mudblood is actually kind of okay to look at if you can ignore that she is a mudblood. He was staring at her cleavage. He was trying to make her squirm. Hermione felt sick and violated. Harry tried again to go at Angus but Hermione kept holding him back. "It's okay. I am okay." Angus and his friends laughed some more. "Don't worry. I still hate mudbloods and would never go after them..Not in that way at least he muttered."

Angus laughed and him and his friends started to leave. "Change is coming. You just wait. It is coming." He called over his shoulder. Angus pushed another waiter into a table knocking over the food and causing another big mess before he walked out the door.

Harry shook his head, "I don't like this. I don't like this at all!" Hermione rubbed his shoulder. "Harry he was just talk. Do not worry about him."

Harry shook his head. "I am not so sure about that Hermione. He is up to something. You heard him. The last person to think like him was...was Voldemort. I will mention him to the Minister for Magic. He must be warned."

Hermione sighed. She hugged his arm, and her head was on his shoulder trying to comfort him. "Okay. That is a good plan. I will go with you. If they hear from two people, we have a better chance of being taken seriously. We will go first thing in the morning."

Harry kissed her and she kissed back wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you for supporting me in this Hermione."

Hermione hugged him tight, "I will always be there for you. You can always count on me."

They walked back to their seats, and Harry paid their bill soon after. They decided to take a walk in a nearby park before they head home. They walked holding hands and enjoying the quiet for a while. The quiet did not last. They heard the familiar voices of Angus and his gang ahead of them. They hid behind a tree listening to them. Angus was talking about his hate for muggles and mudbloods. He was talking about Harry Potter and about how wimpy he thought he was. "He lets his girlfriend control him like that. What a loser. That girl will be the first one I take down when I succeed in my plans. There is no stopping me. We have followers and the number of followers grows everyday. The plan is already in motion, and not even Harry Potter can stop me! Things will run the way they are supposed to be run. I will be better than the Dark Lord ever was. Lets go. We have work to do. They walked away laughing and talking...

Harry was breathing hard in frustration and anger. "I told you they were up to no good! This is not good. This is not good at all."

Hermione took a deep breath and spoke in a small whispered voice, "I agree with you on this one Harry. What are we going to do?"

Harry pulled at his hair in frustration and cursed under his breath. "I don't know! We definitely should contact the Minister right now. I cannot wait another minute. Lets go!"

Hermione nodded, and together they rushed off.

They sped all the way to their destination.

Hermione held his hand as they waited to see the Minister, "I'm here for you always."

Harry pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

"Harry? Hermione?!", Ron Weasley whom worked for the Minister was working a late shift, and just happened to be walking by when he saw them. He stood there staring at them white faced.

Harry and Hermione hurriedly pulled apart.

"Oh boy..."Hermione said blushing deeply.

Until next time..

 **Will the minister believe them when they tell them about Angus and his friends? Will they be able to stop Angus before he does any damage? Or will they be too late? Find out in the next chapters. So Ron found out about them in the most awkward way. How will he react to finding out his best friend is dating his ex whom he is apparently not over yet? You will find out very soon. I am writing these as soon as I possibly can. I hope that you all enjoy them. I am new to this and will continue to improve as I write more chapters. I am only getting started. Thank you for reading.**

 **Kayla**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione at that moment wished she could be anywhere but there. She and Harry were currently waiting to see the Minister For Magic and stopped to kiss before their emergency meeting. The worst possible person to catch them kissing did and that was Ronald Weasley. Ron worked for the Ministry and was working a late shift, and had just come out of a meeting with the Minister. It was a coincidence that they even ran into him. But the look on his face went from shock to anger at what he witnessed. It was obvious that he felt betrayed by his best friends and heart broken. It was obvious too that he was not yet over Hermione.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Hello Ronald..."

"Seriously? Hello Ronald? Bloody hell! What a lame way to try to avoid talking about what I just saw. My best bud snogging my first love...My ex girlfriend and other best friend..Not even caring if it bothers me. I guess Harry Potter gets everything, and Ron gets stuck with nothing as usual. I'm just Harry Potter's stupid friend, and Hermione's nothing. I don't matter obviously. You two are just bloody...lousy..."

Hermione reached out her hand not sure what to do or say to make him feel better. "Ron...I...You know you matter. You are one of my best friends and one of Harry's too."

Ron scoffed, "If I matter so much to you, then why do you move on from me with my best friend?! Why Harry?! Why not someone else?! Or better yet giving me another chance because I still LOVE you!." Ron stopped talking realizing what he said. He turned bright red. Harry opened his mouth to try to talk to his best friend, "Ron..I'm sorry...I..." Ron walked away quickly.

Hermione sighed, "That went well...", she said sarcastically. Harry groaned, "I did not mean to hurt him. I hope we can talk to him again..I hope he can forgive us. I can't believe he still loves you though. Well I can I guess because you are amazing, gorgeous and one of a kind. You are so special." Hermione smiled a small smile and kissed him. "You are super sweet, and special too. We can try to talk to Ron soon. But we first must do what we came here to do which is talk to the Minister." Harry nodded. "You're right." Hermione smiled a little bigger, "I'm usually always right." Harry laughed, "Same old Hermione." Hermione playfully shoved him and gave him a look, still smiling.

Harry had questions about Ron. That encounter with him got him thinking about everything Ron said. He still loved her? Well that really complicates things. He is definitely not happy about that. He also wonders if Hermione still loves Ron. He thinks about how she didn't want him to know about them. The more he asked himself questions, the more he confused himself. "Time to focus on this meeting Harry!", he thought to himself and forced himself to focus on the present. He pushed all of this to the side for now.

Hermione wondered what Harry was thinking about. He had drifted off in deep thought for five minutes. She was going to ask but never got the chance to because just as she opened her mouth, they were called in to their meeting. "I am sorry to keep you waiting", the Minister's assistant said. "The Minister will be with you shortly. He just stepped out of his office for a moment" Just as he finished saying that, the Minister stepped inside the room. The current Minister was a pure blood named James Parsons. He was a younger gentleman but not a kind one. He had an arrogant attitude. If he thought you were beneath him, you knew right away because he showed you with how he treated you. "Okay Mr Potter. You said you had something important to talk to me about that could not wait until the morning? Come on then. Get on with it." Harry took a deep breath to control his rising temper at the Minister's rude tone. "Mr Parsons sir. I would not call you if it wasn't urgent. I have reason to believe that there is a new threat to both our world and the muggle one. I don't just believe, I know." He looked at Hermione for support. She took a deep breath and explained to the Minister what they went through today with Angus Malfoy and what they overheard during their walk in the park. "See sir, we were both there. At first I thought he was just talk. I mean I met people like him before. But then soon I was convinced just like Harry was, that he meant business. It is worth looking into." Minister Parsons scoffed. "I will be the judge of that Miss Granger. What I have heard here is just talk. Do you have any proof that Mr. Malfoy is a threat? Besides automatically thinking he is one based on some of his family member's reputations. I just see a man that is just a bunch of talk. He was probably kidding around and you just took him seriously. Your judgment was probably clouded too by your hatred for his family. There is nothing to look into. If you have any proof at all, I would be happy to look into it but since you obviously do not, we will end this here and now. Good night you two." He stood up. Harry was now angry, "But he is planning to be the new Voldemort!" "Don't you dare speak his name! Do not make me call security. I told you this matter is closed until you have proof. If you ever obtain any proof." Hermione pulled Harry. "Come on. We can't convince anyone now. We need a solid plan and proof and we can get it. But we need to leave now." Harry growled, "How the hell are we supposed to get proof? We cant even get anyone to listen to us anyways?!" Hermione was struggling to keep calm. "Harry calm down. Please lets go. Please." She pleaded. Finally Harry made his way out storming out ahead of her. She had to run to keep up with him.

Angus Malfoy stepped in the Minister's office not long after Harry and Hermione rushed off. He smiled sinisterly at Mr. Parsons. Mr Parsons nodded, "Close the door." Angus shut the door.

...

Hermione was huffing and puffing trying to keep up and growing tired. "Will you slow down for one minute Harry! Please hun..Slow down.." Harry stopped walking. "What the hell Hermione?! Why didn't you say more? Why didn't you defend me? Why did you have to try to control me yet again?!"

Hermione was shocked at what he said. "Control you?! Where the hell is that coming from? Angus?! You are letting his stupid words that mean nothing, and are absolutely not true get in your head!"

"So now I'm stupid?!" Harry was yelling now.

"I never said that! You are twisting me words because you are upset that he did not believe us! Stop blaming me!" Hermione was yelling now too. But she sounded more sad than angry.

Harry started walking again. "Lets just head home!"

Hermione screamed out in frustration. "Fine!"

"Fine!" Harry growled. They headed home. Neither of them spoke again to each other for the rest of the night. Harry slept on the couch leaving Hermione in their room all alone. "Happy first night living here..." She said to herself. This was supposed to be a celebratory night. How did everything go so wrong? She asked herself. She undressed and tossed her dress angrily on the floor. She lay in her bed hugging her pillow. Angry tears fell from her cheeks. She didn't know when she fell asleep but eventually she did.

The next morning, they received an update from the Wizarding world. The Minister For Magic was stepping down. "I am stepping down for personal issues. Do not worry because my replacement will take very good care of you. Angus Malfoy is a smart young man. He will do you all proud." Harry yelled out in frustration. Hermione walked sleepily out of the bedroom. "Are you still angry at me?" Harry looked at her and sighed. "No I'm not...Angus Malfoy...He is the new Minister..."Hermione's face drained of color. "What...is this some kind of joke?!" Harry sighed again. "I thought it was at first..but no...no it isn't." Hermione hugged him. Their fight from the night before was now forgotten with this new and real threat before them. "What are we going to do Harry?" Harry kissed her head holding her. "I wish I knew...I wish I knew. But we will figure out something. We just have to."

Until next time..

 **What will happen now that Angus is the new Minister? Nothing good it can be assumed. Find out what happens in the chapters ahead. I love writing these and hope that you will continue to follow the story.**

 **Kayla**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Hermione are shocked to find out that their new Minister is Angus Malfoy. One that shares similar ideals to Lord Voldemort. They viewed him as an immature menace at first but that quickly changed and now they see him as a new threat that they have to stop before too many lives get affected by him.

Harry paced back and forth trying to think of a plan. Hermione sat in front of a piece of parchment trying to come up with a written plan. Several pieces of crumpled up parchment was on the floor behind her. She crumpled up the one in front of her and tossed it angrily onto the pile. Harry stopped pacing and faced Hermione. "What are we going to do Hermione?! You always have the ideas. You tell me!" Hermione lay her head on the table. "This time I have no idea. Yeah a first right? Hermione's voice broke. Harry instantly forced himself to calm down feeling bad, and pulled her into a hug. "None of this is your fault and yet all I have been doing is snapping at you or yelling at you. You are just as stressed about this as I am. I love you Hermione. I am sorry." He kissed her forehead and then her lips. She kissed back staring into his eyes and playing with his hair in a soothing manner. "It's okay. I mean it is not okay with you yelling at me all of the time lately. But I understand that you are scared. We all are. This is not good news. I love you too." She kissed him again and together they sat holding each other.

...

Harry and Hermione decided on going to the Ministry to investigate. and then decide what to do from there. When they arrived, unhappy people with boxes were heading out. Angus had already begun to make changes by firing people he did not like. He fired the muggle borns, and some but not all of the half bloods, just the ones he did not like. New people were already taking over those vacant jobs and they were all hand picked by the new Minister himself, and all were pure bloods. One man was yelling at a man that Harry recognized as one of Angus' friends from the restaurant, "I have been working here for over thirty years! You cannot sack me! Let me speak to the Minister!" The friend who's name was Tom sneered, "The Minister does not have time to listen to the whining of a mudblood like you old man!" He shoved the man toward the door and he fell on the ground hard. Hermione rushed over to help him up and Harry attacked. He knocked over Tom and pointed his wand at him. "That was not necessary! Where is Angus?! Where is Malfoy?!" Tom sneered, "None of your business 'Mudblood' lover." Harry started to say a spell but Hermione stopped him. "Harry no! Stop! You'll get in trouble if you do not stop. Lets go find Angus. This guy, Tom..(she said with forced calm) is not worth our time. Are you okay? She said to the other man that had gathered his fallen things and was ready to retreat. "I am not really..I have been working here for a very long time. I am my family's only source of income. What will I do?" Hermione, "We will get to the bottom of this sir. I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter." The man's mood shifted slightly and he looked hopeful. "Oh Miss Granger and Mr Potter. I hope you can sort this out. I believe in you. My name is , Frank Higgins. If you need anything, contact me. He wrote down his contact info and handed it to her. Good luck." Hermione smiled, "I am sure we can sort this out. She was not so sure. She held up the confidence act until left. Somewhere in the middle of that conversation, Tom had run off. Harry noticed first and muttered "Coward"under his breath. Hermione gently took his wand from him. I think I should hold onto this. We do not need them right now. We are here to gather information. Then we come up with a plan." Harry sighed. "No offense Hermione, but when do our plans actually work? Remember we usually work better with spontaneity. Our plans usually blow up in our faces." Hermione rubbed her temples where she was beginning to get a headache from the lack of sleep and stress. "We must try at least. Please Harry. I do not want to have to make this any bigger than it has to be. I do not want to have to kill anyone."

...

... The days following the defeat of Lord Voldemort weren't easy ones. They left wounds that weren't easy to heal. Some scars never would. Hermione among others started to go to therapy to find some sort of peace. The past gave her nightmares constantly in the beginning. She still occasionally got them.

...

Harry and Hermione stood outside the office of the Minister holding hands. Hermione took a deep breath and opening the door. Angus was sitting looking over a pile of parchment and writing and cursing. He looked up at them. "Doesn't anyone knock anymore?! What do you two want?!" Harry looked like he wanted to strangle him. He hated all of the Malfoys. He held himself together but barely. " We want to know what your plans are? Why all of the lay offs? They are all perfectly good people." Angus laughed, "No mudblood is good. They are freaks of nature. Pathetic and not worthy of any job in the wizarding world. They arent even real wizards or witches. Hermione took a deep breath before speaking. Her voice shook a little bit. "We are just as real as you are. Some of us are smarter and more capable that you are. We are not freaks. If anyone is a freak, its you." Angus shot up fast and grabbed her arm and squeezed it hard. "Do NOT talk to me like that you filthy mudblood! Do NOT talk to me at all. Do NOT even breathe the same air as me. We are done here, get out!" Both of you! Harry shoved him back. "Hands off of my girlfriend! We are not leaving until we get some answers!" Angus started to yell, " I DO NOT NEED TO ANSWER TO YOU! I AM MINISTER. GET OUT!" At this point security had come in. Angus pointed to Harry and Hermione. "Get them out of here!" Security grabbed them and began dragging them out. Harry bellowed" WE ARE NOT DONE HERE MALFOY! WE WILL STOP WHATEVER IT IS YOU HAVE PLANNED! I SWEAR IT!" Angus just laughed. "Mr. Potter the vigilante. Always has to look for problems where there isnt any. All because he hates my family!" Hermione "There are problems. We will stop you. I guarantee that!" Angus sighed "Make sure they get locked up in Askaban for 24 hours. It should teach them not to mess with me!" All the color drained from Hermione's face. "But we didn't do anything wrong! This is not right!" Harry was shaking with rage and his face very red. They were quickly dragged off and transported to Askaban prison.

Things are definitely not looking good for Harry and Hermione and the rest of the Wizarding World. Will they be able to stop Angus and all of his plans. So far they haven't been able to do anything yet. Find out in the next chapter what happens next.

Until next time..

I wont take so long to post next time. Im sorry. Personal stuff happened. I also try to make the next chapter longer.


End file.
